


Perry the Platypus... Right?

by LooneyMooney



Series: Stories from an Endless Summer (and Beyond) [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fisting, Implied wet dream, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Perry's anatomy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry the platypus is actually part human, and has many human parts. Human brain, human hands, an indecicively human skeletal structure...</p><p>And a very frustrating human dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perry the Platypus... Right?

Perry the Platypus, unbeknownst to his humans, was actually part human himself. He had all the DNA tests run when he entered the agency, and whilst he did mostly have the biology of a normal platypus, there were parts of his anatomy that were strictly human - most notably, his brain, but then there was also his hands, which weren't paws but actual hands with opposable thumbs and dexterous fingers, that he actually sometimes used for sign language. There was also the matter of his skeletal structure, which had the ability to change from a quadruped to a biped... Which suggested a more alien origin to his genetic code than human or platypus, but he wasn't a geneticist. There were also... OTHER parts of him that were pretty strictly human.

Perry the platypus looked down at his decidedly HUMAN dick and gave a frustrated gurgling sigh. He hated it when he got morning wood - he would have to sneak around his host family, AND the OWCA security cameras, into his secret base's private restroom, just to take care of it. Usually it just stayed hidden away in it's pouch, kept completely concealed by teal watertight fur. But sometimes... It did THIS. Perry rolled his eyes and grasped it. Might as well just get this over with. He set a steady pace, and began to let his mind wander to his nemesis. There was once a time when this attraction he had to the man horrified him completely, but as the seemingly endless summer had progressed... 

Perry shuddered, thinking about the man's voice rambling on and on, thinking about all the ways that he could silence that man, reduce his druselstinian drawl into scatterbrained, human noises. He thought about tackling this man to the ground and feeling Doofenshmirtz's (somehow warm and soft and impossibly dexterous and sensitive) hommade titanium arms encircling his tiny furred body. He imagined their impossibility REAL prosthetic nails digging deep into his firmly erect tail, and reached a tiny teal human hand back to dig his own platypus claws into the peach flesh, sending erotic jolts of sensation throbbing down his tail and into his member, revving himself up even more. He imagined his nemesis biting into that flesh which he himself had in hand, imagined Doofenshmirtz sucking hickeys on the flat underside and trailing down as he rubbed his own tail to simulate his perverted fantasies. He wondered if doofenshmirtz could feel his inators the same way he could feel his own two arms, could personally understand the inner workings of his own devices, if when Perry was trapped by robotic limbs and all manner of strange bondages, doofenshmirtz could personally feel the squirming mass of fur, could install nerve endings onto his inventions the same way he did his own all too real arms? 

Perry remembered something that Doofenshmirtz had said once when he was trapped... _"Oh, what cute little arms he has. Let's make more!"_

_I wonder if I could fit one of my "cute little arms" up his..._ /p >

Perry's fantasy switched gears as he imagined himself over the doctor, the tall lanky man naked and squirming beneath his attention, as a single tiny teal finger worked itself in and out of Heinz's heinie. It wouldn't hurt, he was much too small to do much harm at all... But that didn't mean he couldn't still completely dominate his opponent. He imagined himself adding another finger while he worked himself, scissoring into Doof's flushed anus as he cried out in a jumbled mess of English and druselstinean, and another finger, and another, and a thumb, and his entire hand was in Doofenshmirtz's anus, searching for the prostate... Then imagined himself penetrating the man, pushing into the tight ring of muscle as he pushed himself into the tight ring of his own fingers, hitting an imaginary human prostate and listening to an imaginary druselstinian voice cry out, sobbing above him with life sensation, his own breath coming out in churgling pants...

He came, white streaks of genetically unique semen flooding out of his system and onto the restroom floor with a sharp platypus cry. Perry lay there, breathing deeply on top of the pet bed he kept down here for this specific purpose, gathering his senses before moving. Then, he got up and began to clean the white fluid off the tiled floor, turning on the platypus-sized faucet for a quick shower before work.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz shot out of bed, panting from the sheer intensity of his dream. He lifted the sticky sheets of his bed and looked down at himself with a groan. 

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus."


End file.
